


Nintendo Fairy Tale Crossovers

by orphan_account



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I apologise for the severe amount of tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nintendo Games x Fairy Tales. Based off of a fic on FFN that was seemingly discontinued.No characters will be repeated.Sorry about the massive amount of tags that will be added.





	1. Adeleine and the Seven Dees

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write romance. I did, however, grow up with Nintendo Games and Disney Movies, so why not cross them over?  
> Not all chapters are romantic, so it's in the Gen tag for now.  
> First up is our first of two Kirby Fics!  
> Also, Snow White is dated, but she deserves respect. She survived a murder attempt! Sure, she doesn't have a body count like Mulan, and she sounds like a 5 year old on helium, but still!

 

Once upon a time, high up in the sky, there was a kingdom called Floralia. Floralia was ruled by the wicked Queen Sectonia, a wasp who only cared for her own beauty.  One day, her most faithful servant, Taranza, brought her a golden mirror, adorned with angel wings and a crown. Unbeknownst to him, the mirror held the portal to another world- one that mirrored their own.

 

The mirror world was home to the evil Dark Mind and Dark Meta Knight, who aspired to claim the regular world as their own. It had been prophesied that an orphan named Adeleine would kill them before they could. Dark Mind commanded Dark Meta Knight to brainwash the queen and have her kill Adeline.

 

One day, Dark Meta Knight appeared to Sectonia while she was gazing at her reflection. Sectonia gasped and floated back.

 

“Who are you, and what right do you have to spy on me?” She asked.

 

Dark Meta Knight chuckled. “I am… the spirit of this mirror. I can tell you who is the fairest of them all. Someone like you would like to know, wouldn't you?”

 

Sectonia frowned. “Fine. Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?”

 

“You, Majesty, are fair, but there is one that is more,” Dark Meta Knight said. The glass rippled, and Adeleine, who was currently cleaning up some animal feed, appeared.

 

“This girl is a threat to your beauty. You must kill her, and bring her heart to me,” Dark Meta Knight commanded. Queen Sectonia should have refused, but her vanity overtook her. She called for Taranza, who swiftly came. Dark Meta Knight had disappeared.

 

“Taranza, you know that orphan girl, Adeleine?” Sectonia asked. Taranza nodded, and Sectonia raised her chin. “I want you to bring me her heart in a box.”

 

Taranza hunched over. “Your majesty, may I ask why?”

 

Sectonia pointed her finger out the door. “I want her heart, and I want no questions asked.”

 

“Yes, your majesty,” Taranza said, trembling. He floated out the door, and down to the stables Adeleine was tending. She had just finished her duties, and was about to go eat lunch.

 

“Hello, Taranza. Do you need anything?” Adeleine asked. Taranza gulped.

 

“Adeleine, can you follow me? I've got something to tell you…”

 

He floated towards the courtyard, and Adeleine followed. Taranza stopped a few feet into the woods. He leaned in close to Adeleine, and put two of his hands on her shoulders.

 

“Adeleine, the queen has commanded me to kill you… run. Please. I'll pretend to chase you and make a fake heart,” Taranza whispered. “I can't kill you- I'm too squeamish, but I love her majesty, and I wish she was like she had been before…”

 

“She used to be so nice. I understand why you love her, but she would never order someone to be killed without reason.” Adeleine said.  

 

“Adeleine, I wish I was lying.” Taranza shook his head. Adeline gasped, and the two of them ran as fast as they could through the woods.

 

Adeleine saw the edge of the island approaching, and attempted to stop, but she tripped on a tree root and tumbled over the edge.

 

Taranza clasped his hands over his mouth. Had he really killed the poor girl? Tears formed in his eyes as he went to tell his Queen the news.

* * *

 

Adeleine landed in a forested area of the lowest island. The trees had broken her fall, but she was cut and bruised. She had no idea where she was, so she wandered around until she found a large cottage. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. Desperate for food and shelter, she tried opening the door. To her surprise, it was open.

 

The inside of the cottage was a mess. Dirty bowls and plates piled up like mountains on the table, and cobwebs covered most of the cabinets. Adeleine had grown accustomed to seeing a mess and cleaning it, so she immediately got to work. She pulled out her magic paintbrush and painted up some supplies. The magic paintbrush had been a gift from her mother before she had died, and Adeleine always kept it with her. She was lucky she hadn't lost it during her fall.

 

A few hours passed, and the house was nice and tidy. Adeleine, however, was exhausted, and decided to take a nap. She found the bedroom, which was packed with seven small beds. She chose the largest one they had, and curled up. It wasn't too long until she fell asleep.

 

On their way back from work were the owners of the house. A group of seven small siblings waddled their way through the woods, holding baskets of gems. They hummed a cheery song as they went along.

 

When they arrived back home, one of the Waddle Dees noticed that the door to their house was ajar. The Waddle Dee tapped his brother, Waddle Doo, and pointed to this.

 

“Huh?” Waddle Doo said. “It must have been some wind. I sure didn't leave it open.”

 

They all waddled into their house. All of their eyes widened at the sight of a tidy kitchen.

 

“Huh?” Waddle Doo said. “I definitely didn't do that! None of us can even reach those cabinets!”

 

They all headed up to their bedroom and found a dark haired girl sleeping in Waddle Doo’s bed!

 

“There's an intruder in our house! A nice one, but an intruder nonetheless!” Doo screamed. Adeleine jolted up from her nap.

 

“Huh? What… Oh no!” She said. The Dees all crowded behind Waddle Doo, who suspiciously glanced at Adeleine.

 

“I'm sorry, I just got kicked out of my home and I don't know where I am!” She continued. “Please don't hurt me!”

 

Waddle Doo let his guard down. The Dees crowded around Adeleine, all with looks of pity on their faces.

 

“Oh, golly, I'm sorry! We won't hurt ya. Actually, I'd like to thank ya for cleaning up down there,” Doo said. One of the Waddle Dees hugged Adeleine’s waist. Adeline smiled.

 

“Thanks. Now, I should introduce myself. I’m Adeleine! What are your names?”

 

Waddle Doo pointed to himself. “I'm Waddle Doo. I'm the oldest, and the only one that can talk.”

 

He pointed to a Waddle Dee with a green bandana, who seemed to be half asleep.

 

“That's Sleepy Dee. He likes to sleep. The one hugging you, in the purple, is Dopey Dee.”

 

Dopey Dee let out a small purr, and hugged Adeleline even tighter.

 

“The one in the red hat is Bashful Dee, the one in the orange is Happy Dee, the one in the blue is Grumpy Dee, and the one in the pink is Sneezy Dee.”

 

Bashful covered his eyes with his paws, Happy waved enthusiastically at Adeleine, Grumpy scowled, and Sneezy, well, sneezed.

 

“You’re welcome to stay here until you can get back on your feet,” Waddle Doo offered. Adeleine agreed, and everyone hugged each other (except Grumpy).

* * *

 

Back at the castle, Taranza approached Queen Sectonia nervously.

 

“Your majesty, Adeleine is gone,” He said. Queen Sectonia glanced at the Tarantula's hands.

 

“And where is her heart?” She asked. Taranza flinched.

 

“Well… uh… she, she fell off the island.” Taranza bowed his head in shame. Queen Sectonia hammered him with her staff, and Taranza fell on the floor.

 

“Pitiful Taranza. I have no use for a fool who cannot follow orders.”

 

Queen Sectonia turned to the mirror. Taranza watched, and even as he lay dying, he knew he did the right thing by letting her escape. She had to have fallen on one of the lower islands.

 

“Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, where is the fairest of them all?” 

 

The glass rippled, and Adeleine, who was currently playing with Dopey Dee, appeared.

 

“Adeleine is on the lowest island of Fine Fields. She is currently staying with seven brothers in a small cottage.” 

 

Queen Sectonia dashed to the kitchen, where she grabbed a miracle fruit and dipped one half of a potion she'd found. She flew as fast as she could to the lowest island, and waited.

 

The Dees were going off to sell their gems at the market, as they could earn some money to help Adeleine get on her feet. As all seven waddled away, Adeline waved. She closed the cottage door behind her. Queen Sectonia remained hidden until the Dees were out of sight, then knocked on the door. Adeleine opened the door. She gasped when she saw the queen.

 

“Your majesty, please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!” Adeleine pleaded.

 

“Adeleine, I have come here to apologise. This was all a misunderstanding. If you want, we can wait for the Dees to come back before I take you home,” Queen Sectonia said. “But before that, why don't we share a miracle fruit? You must be hungry after running for so long.”

 

Adeleine hesitantly took one half of the miracle fruit, and bit into it. After finishing it, she felt faint.

 

“I'm sorry, your majesty, but I don't feel so… well…”

 

Adeleine hit the ground with a large thump, and Queen Sectonia wickedly cackled. She made her way back to her castle, where she told Dark Meta Knight the news.

 

The Dees came back to see their poor friend lying on the ground. They tried to wake her, but she wouldn't respond. They laid her on a bed of flowers that laid outside their house. It pained them to think of burying her.

 

The Dees gathered up in a circle. 

 

“Well, guys, we know who did this. Anyone want to kick her butt?” Doo said. All six of the other Dees raised their paws.

 

“Alright, that's settled, let's go- wait, someone has to stay behind to watch Adeleine,” Doo continued. Dopey Dee waddled over to Adeleine and sat on top of her. It was his way of showing he wanted to protect her.

 

“Dopey, you're so sweet…” Doo said. He then 

grabbed his pickaxe and raised it in the air.

 

“To the castle!” He said, as the six ran off.

* * *

 

Dopey sat there for hours, wondering if his brothers would be alright. He heard footsteps, and they were getting closer, and closer, and closer. Dopey ran to see if it was his siblings, but it was just a blue puffball. 

 

“Oh, hello there! I am Prince Fluff of the Patch Kingdom and I was on my way to-” 

 

Dopey Dee sagged his shoulders and waddled back to his position. The prince followed.

 

“Why are you so sad?” He asked. Dopey didn't offer any response, mostly because he couldn't talk. Fluff walked over and observed Adeleine. Her chest was rising up and down, signaling that she was still breathing.

 

“Oh, your friend here is asleep. Do you need some help to wake her up?”

 

Dopey nodded. The prince pulled a sock out of his satchel and held it up to Adeleine’s nose. One sniff later, Adeleine jolted up.

 

“Oh my goodness, what is that smell?” She asked. Upon seeing a dirty sock in front of her face, she scrambled away.

 

“Hello, fair maiden! I am Prince Fluff of the Patch Kingdom, and I am on my way to the castle. Do you know how to get there?”

 

Adeline blinked. “Yes, it's five islands above this one.”

 

“F-Five???” Fluff gasped. Adeline nodded. “How am I supposed to get up there? My airship ticket let me off here!”

 

Adeline pondered for a moment. She then pulled out her magic paintbrush and started doodling.

 

“I've never done something this big before, but I think it should work!”

 

When she finished, a small airship appeared. The three climbed in it, and set off into the air. When they reached the edge of the island, they found the rest of the Dees.

 

“Up here!” Adeleine called. All six looked to the sky.

 

“It's Adeleine on her way to heaven!” Doo cried. Tears formed in each Dee’s eyes.

 

“No, I'm alive! I was woken up by a smelly sock!” 

 

Dopey and Prince Fluff waved down at the Dees. The Dees cheered. Adeleine lowered the airship and let them board. 

 

“Alright, it's a bit crowded in here, but let's go!”

* * *

 

When they arrived at the castle, a dark force enveloped it. Adeleine lead the group through the hallways she'd grown up cleaning. When they arrived at Sectonia’s chamber, they found her dead on the ground. 

 

“Oh dear Nova!” Fluff cried. Adeleine gasped, and the Dees all tried to cover Dopey’s eyes. Standing in front of the mirror was a dark puffball with a torn cape. He turned around, revealing a cracked mask.

 

“Intruders? Well, you'll be no match for me. After all, your savior is dead.”

 

Adeleine took out the magic paintbrush and created a shield around the group. Dark Meta Knight’s eyes widened when he realized that their savior was standing right in front of him.

 

“How did you- never mind, you can't win against me!” He lunged forward, piercing the shield with his sword.  The group scattered, and Fluff pulled out his whip. When Dark Meta Knight landed, Fluff lassoed the round knight. He tried breaking the whip, but he had dropped his sword.

 

“It doesn't matter if you have me! My master will rise and take over this world, and you won't do anything to stop it!”

 

Adeleine looked around. “Is anyone afraid of seven years of bad luck?” 

 

Everyone shook their heads no. 

 

“It's better than letting the kingdom get taken over.” Doo said.

 

The group chucked an angry borb into the mirror, and once he was sealed inside, Doo broke the mirror with his picaxe. The kingdom was safe.

 

“Well, this has certainly been an interesting day.” Adeleine said. “The kingdom is without a ruler now. I feel bad for those two, and I hope they're happy now.”

 

Fluff nodded. “I can help you guys. I can take over her duties for now. This kingdom is allied with ours, so I'm sure everything will be fine.”

 

And so it was.


	2. Sleeping Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Kirby Crossover! This one is set in a humanized universe, by the way! Kirby and Ribbon are a bit young to ship, so most of their interactions are just friendly. Dedede and the Fairy Queen are listed as a ship for this chapter.  
> I also make fun of the Disney version once, and this is more along the lines of the Grimm's version.

Once upon a time, there was a small kingdom called Dreamland. Dreamland was ruled by the jolly King Dedede and the sweet Queen Ripple. They had a newborn daughter named Ribbon, and were celebrating her birth at a grand party. Citizens from all over Dreamland came to see the pink-haired infant, including all the fairies that lived in the woods.

 

Each of the twelve fairies gave Ribbon a special enchantment. The first gave her the gift of cuteness. The second gave her the gift of song. The rest gave her other various gifts that a princess would want. Just when the twelfth fairy was about to bless the child, the candles in the room all were extinguished. From the shadows rose the wicked Nightmare Wizard, who had a grudge against the royal family. Captain Meta Knight rushed to defend the King and Queen.

 

“So, this is the little child I've heard so much about?” He said. King Dedede hid behind his wife, who was ready to defend her baby at any cost.

 

“Get your filthy hands away from my child!” She exclaimed. Nightmare cackled, and Captain Meta Knight prepared to strike.

 

“I won't touch her. No, I'm rather here to give her a gift,” he said. His words had a slimy tone to them, indicating that he wasn't completely telling the truth.

 

“We don't want your gift.” The Fairy Queen walked over to Ribbon’s crib, but she was struck by a blast of dark magic. King Dedede and Captain Meta Knight rushed to her aid. 

 

“That's a wise decision, but I will bestow it nonetheless,” the wizard said. He turned to the crowd, who all cowered in fear. “The princess will have all the generic princess traits and a happy life, but before the eve of her tenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die!”

 

The crowd gasped, and the Queen rushed to grab her child.

 

“We won't let that happen! Right, sugarplum?” The king said. The Queen, who was too angry to scold him for using a nickname during a formal event, nodded.

 

“Well, so be it. You will fail, and your kingdom will be mine, but don't say I didn't warn you.” The wizard laughed before vanishing into thin air.

 

The last fairy came up to the Queen.

 

“Your Majesty, I can help a tiny bit…” She said. “While I can't reverse the curse, I can alter it.”

The King and Queen smiled. 

 

“Anything should help.” The King said.

 

The fairy took out her wand and sprinkled some magic dust on the baby. 

 

“The princess shall not die, but enter a deep slumber. She will awaken when Nightmare is defeated.”

 

“That's great, but one problem,” King Dedede said. “How do we defeat an evil wizard with no weakness?”

 

“There is a boy that is prophesied to defeat him. He doesn't know of this, and you must keep it secret.” 

 

“Yes, but who is it?” King Dedede asked.

 

“I'm not telling. Someone could be spying on us right now.”

* * *

 

After the party ended, the two royals decided to discuss their plan of action. 

 

“He just shows up and curses our child. What a troll.” King Dedede took a swig of Dreamland's famous apple juice. 

 

“I'm not sure what you mean by that, but he sure looks like one,” The Queen responded. “Anyways, what are we going to do?”

 

“I know!” King Dedede rubbed his hands together. “We're gonna take all the spinning wheels and burn ‘em!”

 

“That's a good start, but wouldn't that destroy the economy?” The Queen said.

 

King Dedede's grin faded. “Oh. Well, we don't have many options. We could ban them in the castle though. Then the tailors can still make clothes.”

 

The Queen smiled. “That's better. Now, how should we protect Ribbon?”

 

“Why don't we send her to live with the fairies in the woods? Nightmare would never suspect her there!”

 

“No! I know those fairies and while they're great people they would make terrible parents! They're always fighting and know nothing about children!” 

 

The two sat in silence. The Queen sighed, and gave her husband a hug.

 

“We’ll just raise her here. She’ll be protected by the guards, and I'm sure everything will be ok.”

 

“I love you.” King Dedede hugged her back.

* * *

 

Ten wonderful years passed. Ribbon grew into a cute child who charmed everyone she met. She was always under the watch of Captain Meta Knight, and had become best friends with his adopted son Kirby. They would play in the castle garden, sneak into the kitchen and eat some sweets, and try to dance together. Neither of them were very good at it, but their lessons together were fun.

 

One day, while they were stargazing, a small comet fell into the garden. The two had to be quiet, as neither of them were supposed to be awake.

 

Kirby picked up the comet. It was a small, golden stone that was shaped like a star. The two of them stared in awe.

 

“Look, it's a perfect star shape! The edges are rounded, but other than that, it's a star!” Kirby whispered. 

 

He handed it to Ribbon. It felt warm and comforting in her hands, but she handed it back to Kirby.

 

“You found it. It's your lucky star!” She whispered. The two giggled, and afraid of getting caught, went back to their rooms. Kirby never had a bad dream after that.

* * *

 

The last day had finally arrived, and the King and Queen were starting to feel more relaxed. They were planning a special surprise birthday party, and Ribbon had to be left alone for just one hour.

 

One hour was one too many.

 

Ribbon had been locked in her room, and like any child who had no clue what was going on, wasn't happy about it. She noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a purple, starry orb, and it called to her like a moth to a flame. 

 

“Come…”

 

Ribbon slowly followed the orb. It lead her through a secret passage and up to the top of the tower.

 

Back in Ribbon’s room, her parents opened her door.

 

“Sweetie, we have something special for you!” 

 

No response came. They looked around the room to see the secret passage open.

 

Ribbon entered the tower room to see one thing, and one thing only: a spinning wheel. 

 

“Touch the spindle…”

 

She held out her hand, and with just a slight amount of pressure, she picked her finger. Small drops of blood fell as she tumbled to the floor.

 

When her parents made it to the top of the tower, they saw Nightmare holding Ribbon in his arms. His back was turned to them. He cackled.

 

“I told you that you would lose.” He vanished, along with their daughter, into thin air.

* * *

 

Captain Meta Knight lead the search party. No one knew where exactly the Wizard's castle was, and all attempts to find it had turned out unfruitful.

 

Kirby was laying in the gardens at the time of the search party. Days had passed since Ribbon’s abduction, and he was lonely. He held on to his lucky star, hoping it would bring her home. Instead, it pulled in one direction. Kirby didn't know what was going on, but he followed the star.

 

He ran through the woods, eager to go on an adventure. His father was busy, so he wouldn't mind. Would he?

 

At the end of the woods was a cave. He braved his way through, and ended up in a forest he'd never seen before. It was dark, and there were lots of thorns. When he approached the bramble, the thorns caved for him. A tunnel formed all the way to the gate of a castle. The castle looked like it belonged to a vampire, and Kirby's assumption wasn't very far off. 

 

Once the pink haired child entered the castle, the star floated up. Kirby knew he was in the right place for whatever the star had in store for him, and he ran up the grand staircase. From there, he followed the star through the maze-like corridors and up the spiral staircases. When he reached the top, he saw Ribbon lying in a bed. He ran over to his friend, but he was stopped when Nightmare materialized in front of him.

 

“Not so fast, boy.” He grabbed on to Kirby’s shirt, picking him up. Kirby flailed, but the wizard’s strength was too much.

 

“I don't know how you broke the barrier surrounding this place, or the enchantment keeping the cave hidden, but you're not leaving anytime soon.” 

 

Kirby dropped his star, and Nightmare sat Kirby down in a nearby chair. Kirby was bound to it, and watched as the wizard tried to pick his star  up. It burned his hand, and he recoiled.

 

“Where did you get this, boy?” He asked. 

 

“I found it, and it's mine! Ribbon said so.” Kirby scowled at the wizard, which was actually quite adorable.

 

“Well, that doesn't matter anymore.” Nightmare kicked the star to the other side of the room. “Ten years ago, I planned this very moment out. It hasn't gone as planned, but I'm still on the course to taking over Dreamland.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kirby asked. Being a ten year old, he was naturally curious. He was also hopeful that if he stalled Nightmare, he would have more time to think of a plan.

 

“Well, I guess I have some time to kill… I cursed Ribbon to die, but it turns out a fairy made it so she would only sleep. Initially, I was going to attack the kingdom during a time of mourning, but instead, I'll be attacking it while all the guards are away. It seems that things did work out after all.”

 

“Oh. Well, that's not very nice.”

 

“I'm an evil wizard, I'm not nice.” The wizard paused. “Well, looks like I have to kill you now.”

 

Kirby shook. He was gonna die, and it was all because he wanted to save his friend. All of the people he knew were gonna die, or had already- he didn’t know. He had one chance left to stall, so he shouted the most random words he could think of.

 

“Warp Star!”

 

The star shaped stone started to glow, and the two turned their heads. The star shot up and swirled around Kirby, and he was able to move again.

 

“What- how???” Nightmare shrieked. Kirby stood up, and the star turned into a magic wand.

 

“Uh… I don't really know!” Kirby said, before rapidly swinging the wand. Golden stars appeared and hit the wizard. He flinched each time.

 

“I can't be beaten…. Especially not by a child!”

 

Kirby continued, glad that he'd somehow figured out how to use a magic wand. Before he knew it, the wizard was gone, and he heard a faint voice.

 

“K-Kirby?”

 

It was Ribbon! Kirby ran over and hugged her. He explained what had happened, and the two traveled back home. Their home had been attacked, but when Nightmare was killed, all his minions were too. King Dedede and Queen Ripple hugged their daughter and her friend.

 

“We were so worried about you two! Kirby, we’re so thankful you saved our daughter, and everyone in the kingdom. It's a very impressive thing to do at such a young age!” King Dedede said.

 

“Thank you, but the truth is, I had no idea what I was doing.”

 

And even though Kirby never really figured out what he was doing, he eventually became King of Dreamland, and everyone lived happily ever after. 


End file.
